(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a data generating method, a gaming method, and a gaming machine.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A gaming machine executes a game to rearrange symbols marked on a plurality of reels, and awards a benefit to the player according to a result of the rearranged symbols. Various gaming machines have been developed to meet players' various preferences, so various features such as symbol patterns, side effects such as background sound and additional visual display, and reel spinning schemes have been varied.
The gaming machine should synchronize the various features to efficiently provide the various features. That is, when a particular reel spinning scheme is rendered, the background sound should be output or an image should be displayed in synchronization with the particular reel spinning scheme. However, it is difficult to synchronize the various features since the various features are rendered in various objects of the gaming machine such as the reels, backlight units of the reels, a speaker, and a display. Accordingly, a user that is not a programming expert cannot program and debug the various features. Further, since the various features are rendered by a single complied program, the user cannot reuse some of the various features in other gaming machines.